The Real Deal 2 Hanna's Big Day
by Cheerleadergurl430
Summary: Please Read And Review........This Is My Second Story To Really Understand It You Should Probaly Read The Real Deal 1st


The Real Deal #2  
Hanna's Big Day  
  
Scene One In Hanna's Room Monday Morning  
  
Joanie-Hanna? Where are you sweety we need to get you dressed in your pretty vilote dress like Aliecias Hanna-Ok mommie but no brush Joanie- Hanna you and Aleicia are going to work with your favorite aunt sidie today . Hanna-oh goodie!!! Joanie-so lets get you dressed !! Joanie gets Hanna dressed and puts on her vilote sweter over her dress so she dosent get a chill in the cold air  
  
Scene 2 In Aliecia's Room  
  
Syd-come on baby gurl lets get all prettyed up Aliecia-go gaer ge ge ga la gooo gooo bab ba ba Syd-yea i know lets put you in your pretty dressie Syd puts Aliecia in her vilote dress with ruffles like Hannas and then she packed Aliecias diaper bag. witch wasent really a big deal . She also put Aliecia on her vilote socks and shoes to match her dress then she picked up the squrming 6 month old and went to the kitchen where Hanna and Joanie were eateing qrits and O.J.  
  
Scene 3 In The Kitchen  
  
Joanie-hey sis ,heeeyyy Aliceia Syd-hey Joanie hey Hanna are you ready to go to work with your auntie sidie????? Hanna- yes yea yea yea yea yea !!! Syd-ok well finish your qrits and then we can go (feeding Aliceia her bottle and skiping breackfast herself.)  
  
Joanie-ain't you gonna eat Syd? Syd-no iam not hungery i will get something later  
  
Joanie-well ok if your sure sis Syd-i am sure . Hanna-i am done!! lets go Syd-ok lets go !!bye Joanie have fun Hanna-bye mommie Joanie-bye sweety.  
  
Syd ,Aliecia,and Hanna go to the car and Syd straps Hanna and Aliecia into there car sets in her red doge viper and then drove off to the clinic where she works.  
  
Scene 4 At The Clinic  
  
Syd-hey Amanda this is my neice Hanna and my daughter Aliceia they are 3 and 6 months old Amanda-hey Dr.Hanson ohh there cute!! Syd-thanks are you working in child care today ? Amanda-no Dr.Hanson Mary Jane is working there my day is tommow through friday and then all next week..... Syd-oh ok well i am bringing them to work with me all this week and next week anyway i am glad i can leave them with you . you were alaways good with them ......... Amanda - kewl but why are you bringing them to work with you ??You dont useualy bring the sweet hearts . Syd-Joanie,my sister is on vacation and so iam baby sitting she leaves today at noon .......... Amanda- oh ok Syd - well i better take them over to child care . Amanda-yea Izzy wants to see you shes in her office Syd- ok bye Amanda Amanda-bye see you later or at lunch break Syd takes the kids to the child care and leaves them with M.J promiseing Hanna that she would come back at her lunch break and see her ............then Syd went upstairs and saw Izzy in her office .......  
  
Izzy-hello Dr.Hanson Syd-hey Izzy Izzy -ok Syd theres a 15 year old with a 2 year old here they need to talk to you or something like that Syd -ok i'll be right there  
  
Syd walks to the room 5 where the 2 childreen were sitting  
  
Syd-hello Chelseia-hey my name is Chelesia this is my little sister Stephanie shes 2 and i am 15 years old Syd-hey wasent you friends with Hanna and Melanie? Chelseia-yea with Melanie and Steff.with Hanna Syd- i remember you Chelseia- can i tell you something? Syd-yea sure but y dont you take Steff to the child care first so we can talk alone .......she can play with Hanna Chelseia-ok but i havent any money Syd-its ok just tell them i sent you Chelesia-ok i'll be back in about 10 minnits Syd- ok 10 minnits pass and then Chelesia is back in the room  
  
Chelesia -hey Syd-hey what is it you needed to tell me? Chelesia-my little sister is sick with a cough my mom wont bring her to the dr cuz she has no insurance ..... Syd-i am sorry to here that is it the sister who came with you today??Cuz if so we can find out whats wrong .  
  
Chelesia-yea it is ill go get her Syd-ok Chelesia went to child care senter and got Stephanie and Hanna (after hanna pitched a fit about not getting to come and brought them to sydney in the room ............. Hanna-(throughing herself at syd)i missed you!!!!!! Syd- i missed you too baby go play in the play room ok? Hanna-ok sure(exiting the room) Syd-so Stephanie whats the matter Steff.-i cant quit coughing and my throught hurts! Syd-Ok well let me look at your throught and listen to your heart kindave like an check up or something ok ? Steff.-ok Syd Syd checks Stephanies heart and lugs and then she looks at Steff's throught and finds that it is red and swollen .Syd comes to the conclusion that Stephanie has a sevior case of strep throught and needed to take some antiobotics to help clear it up immidetley..............  
  
Syd-your little sister needs to take these antiobotics 3 times a day (handing Chelesia a perscription) Chelesia-but Syd we havent any money!It says that the generic of this is $50:00 for a months supplie....... Syd-heres $400 for you and your famialy Chelesia-thanks Syd!! Syd-your welcome,hey do you wanta come to church with me on sunday????? its really fun and Hanna is getting baptized on sunday after church........ Chelesia-ok sure what time? Syd-i'll pick you up at 8:00 ok? Church starts at 9 but its a long drive and i needa be there earley Chelesia-ok i'll be up and ready we gtg bye and thanks Syd-bye Syd noticed that it was 6:00 and it was time for her to get off from work.Syd went to her locker and got Aliecias diaper bag and Hannas bag and then went to get the kids after that she went to talk to Amanda.  
  
Amanda-hey Syd! Syd-hey Amanda whats up? what time do you get off work? Amanda-i get off at 2am i hate it but i'll live. Syd-lol Amanda-yea Syd - well i better get these 2 home there sleepy and i am beet ...........i still have to drive home. Amanda-hey ok talk to you later? Syd-yea ! Amanda-bye Syd Syd-bye Syd walks outside and opens her car door then she buckled the 2 childreen into the car seat and drove to the house...in about 10 minnits they were at the house to find a crying Joanie sitting in her room ...................mrisible looking ....  
  
Scene 5 At The Hanson House That Night Syd-Joanie whats wrong ? Do you wanta talk? Joanie-sure let me go put Hanna to bed Syd-ok while Joanie is putting her exausted daughter to bed Syd logs on ta her lap top on to the enteret to chat to Ashley and Amy her friends from the time she went to la to work..........she is also holding and feeding Aliecia in a few minnits joanie is back and syd turns off her lap top ..........  
  
Syd-so joanie whats up whats the matter?? Joanie-its the vacation and Bert Syd-whats wrong with him? Joanie-hes in the hospital in NYC i got to go be with him !but i dont have anyone to watch my little Angel.......... Syd-i'll watch her for you.....she can come to work with me Joanie-really? Syd-really i mean it sis you need to be with Bert. Joanie-ok iam leaving now my bags are already packed and all so i have to leave tell Hanna i love her alot ..... Syd-ok sis i will tell her love you bye!! And with that Joanie was in her car and pulling down the drive way and out of town....WoW Syd thought as she ran up the stairs and into the house..and into Aliecias room so she could put the little rugrat to bed for she had a big day. then syd walked over to Aleicias dresser and got out a little pink dress with blue from blues clues on it then matching socks shoes and syd repacked the diaper bag with fresh diapersthen she set off to pack Hanna's diaper bag......  
  
Scene 6 In Hanna's Room  
  
Syd walks quietley into Hanna's room and finds that the little gurl is wide awake watching a Barney video that her mom bought for her the week before.....  
  
Hanna-hi hi aunt sidie!!! Syd-hey sweety what are you doing up so late its 10:00! Hanna-watching the Barney marathon mommy bought me Syd-ok but you need to get in bed you are gonna come to work with me again for the next 2 weeks ....let me pack your diaper bag so you will be ready for tommow ok? Hanna-ok kool goodie!!! Syd packs the 3 year olds diaper bag with 3 pull ups 2 attuide shirts and 2 pairs of lei jeans with glitter on them.next syd gets out the blues clues dress and matching accories and puts them on her dresser for her to where . Syd-ok Hanna time to go night night ! Hannna-ok auntie sidy night night and with that the little sweet child was asleep and off in dreem land........  
  
Syd walks back to her own room and discovers the she is very sleepy and so syd is soon off in dream land also.....  
  
Scene7 Dream Sequence.  
  
Lynda-hey sweety (talking to syd) Syd-wh what is going on mother ?  
  
Lynda-nothing much Syd Syd-then y are you here in my dream you must have something to tell me ...........some kind of message..... Lynda-well yea i sort of do have a message for you Syd-what is it and whom is it about? Lynda-its about Aleicia and Hanna Syd-(growing scard)is it good or bad Lynda-its bad but there are no deaths Syd-ok then what is it? Lynda-Aleicia is sick and so is Hanna go check on them they need you Syd.............hurry they need you And with that Lynda was gone in a poof of smoke .......Syd woke with a start and ran to Aleicias room ......to find that the little angel was laying there crying and blood red Syd picked Aleicia up and tryed to comfort her when she realized that she was burning up with feaver ....Syd quickley changed Aleicia's diaperand then put her on a streachie and ran to Hanna's room to check on her ****In Hanna's Room******* Hanna-waaaaa waaaaaaahhhhhh waaahhhhhh Aleicia-WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! Syd-calm down Hanna whats the matter huny what hurts? (syd feels Hanna's forhead and finds she is burning up too.) Hanna-my tummy and my throught and my head WAAAAA Syd-ok sweety get dressed its gonna be ok were gonna take a little trip ta the emergency room Aleicia is sick too........  
  
Syd lays Aleicia down on the bed for she has finaly summoned her tears and was now just wimpering and then Syd helped Hanna into her short shorts and long tea shirt that says mommies gurl on it ...........soon afterwards Syd grabed the 2 diaper bags,and her purse put the kids in there car seats and zooooommeeeeddd down the road and to the Providence Place Hospital and when she got there she put Aleicia and Hanna in the twin sized stroler put the diaper bags in and rushed them inside in a matter of 2 minnits......  
  
Scene 8 At The Hospital  
  
Syd-hello i needa get my daughters in immidetley(not thinking that Hanna was not her daughter ) Char-(w/an attuide)arnt you Dr.Sydney Hanson? Syd-yes i am and i would like someone to see my kids today Char-what if there are no openings?? Syd-this is a hospital not brodway! Jennifer-(walking in)what seems to be the problam here Char-nothing nothing Syd-yea right shes denining my kids the right ta see a Dr. Jennifer-is this true Char? Char-yea its true shes a Dr herself why cant she care 4 them Jennifer-in that case your fired Char.....Dr.Hanson whe'll have a Dr look at you childreen immidetley just make your self at home in the waiting room ........down the hall .. Syd-thank you Jennifer (walks to the waiting room)  
  
*****In The Waiting Room*****  
  
Aleicia-WAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAHHHH WAHHHHHHH Hanna-Auntie Sidy i feel icky !! Syd-(Comforting Alecia and holding a cool rag on her head)its ok sweet heart i am gonna get my friend Kelly to look and see whats wrong with you and Aleicia ok ?? Hanna-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aleicia-NAAAA NAAA GOOO GEE WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Syd-shhh shhhh its ok Just then Michelle the nurse came and called Aleica and Hanna back to see the dr ........................  
  
*****In The Dr's Office*****  
  
Dr.Kelly-hello dr hanson what seems to be the problam here Syd-my 2 childreen are burning up with fever!!! Dr.Kelly-well lets have a lookse and find the problam\ Aeicia-(crying the hold time)waaaaaa gooo gala goo ba Dr.Kelly-we better look at her first . Dr.Kelly looks at the 2 childreen and discovers that they have a verry bad case of the flu and that they sould rest and drink plenty of fluids and then gave Syd a perscription for there medicine ..........to get at Wal*Mart on there way home . soon sunday came and Hanna got baptized she was verry happy even though she was still sick ..... after her baptizem her mom and Bert threw her a big party and she danced and sang the hole day long .That was Hanna's big day (oh and in case your wondering both childreen recovered and became perfectley helthy all too soon life was back to normal  
  
THE END 


End file.
